For the best and the worst
by Mr Nuked Duck
Summary: Argent finds out she's pregnant, with HIS child, no less! What will she do? Will the others help her even after they find out about her dark secret? And how will the father react to these news? Xgent oneshot.


**A quick one-shot about my 2nd favorite pairing in the Teen Titans franchise and my first ever uploaded fanfic. I may have taken the drama a little too far when it comes to X, it's not really his style, but I hope you'll still like it! ("Lucky" is the nickname Argent uses for Jinx, Kori is the name she uses when she refers to Starfire, in case you didn't know.) R&R! Don't like the pairing? Then don't read it.**

* * *

I can't believe he would do this...!

When I first found out about my situation I thought for sure that the world would come crashing down on me. For a moment I might even have welcomed it. My mind was in ruins, a million and a million questions yet, simultaneously rushing through my head.

Is this really happening?! What do I do?! What will they say?! What will **he** say?! Why did this have to happen?! What would mother think if she knew?! Will they help me?! Or will they...?

At that moment I felt like I wanted to disappear. Be it sinking into the ground or waking up from a bad nightmare, I just wanted to leave this frightening scenario. It was too horrible to think of!

_'What if they abandoned me...?!'_

And why wouldn't they? They had every right to! For _so_ long I had lied to them, kept them in the dark about our forbidden love, but now it would finally be revealed whether I liked it or not!

All of this, triggered by that one, small, pink plus-mark on that small, white stick.

I was pregnant. Carrying a child. **His** child!

* * *

I'd never been so frightened as I was when I stood there in front of the others. My knees were shaking, tears were filling up my eyes and I felt like I was going to burst because of all the anguish that was building up inside of me.

Lucky, bless her kind heart, had been the first one to know and had supported me during the entire explanation. My voice quivered along with my lips and the rest of my body as I explained the whole situation for my beloved team-mates. We'd known each other for so long, and revealing that I'd been lying to them for years now was one of the hardest ordeals I'd ever gone through.

Nightwing snapped at me once I was done explaining, as expected, but I didn't blame him at all. After all, I'd betrayed his trust and engaged in a secret relationship with the enemy. The thief that had been a thorn in his side for so long, causing mischief in a suit that **he** had created! Hearing this might just have been harder for him than it was for me explaining it, because deep down in my heart it felt good to finally come clean to my friends, if I could still call them that, and tell them the truth. Even if that meant they would hate me for it.

My leader´s scolding hadn't lasted long though, as both Kori, Raven, Rose, Bee and Lucky had stepped in between us and defended me. That's when I couldn't hold it anymore. I dropped to the floor and burst out in tears, tears caused by sadness and regret as well as relief and happiness. I had betrayed my friends, but they hadn't abandoned me. Instead they defended me!

Once things had calmed down slightly they all discussed the situation carefully, trying their best to understand what was happening and what they were going to do about it. Nightwing wanted to help too of course, but while it wasn't easy for any of them to come to terms with this whole situation, it was probably hardest for him. I just prayed that he would forgive me one day.

Raven also had some problems in dealing with the whole situation. The girls had a better understanding of what I was going through and what I was feeling right then so they gave me all the comfort and support I could ever ask for and even more. But just like Nightwing she was cautious and didn't take kindly to being deceived. I was lucky to have Garfield on my side as he helped her through the whole process of feeling betrayed. I just hoped **my** boyfriend would be as understanding as he was...

* * *

So in the end, it all came down to that final decision: Would I tell the father? And if so, when and how would I do it? My friends had been understanding, supportive, and although they had yet to fully grasp the whole situation, they all understood what I was going through and they wanted to help me. I guess I didn't have much of a choice. And so, with a lump in my throat and a heart pounding hard in my chest, I went out together with Lucky to seek out Jason.

He wasn't hard to find. He opened almost as soon as I knocked on the door to his apartment. Although he was surprised to see Lucky there as well, he quickly discarded whatever questions he may have had about her when he saw how destroyed I looked. He immediately let us inside, offering us whatever he could as he repeatedly asked me what was wrong. I felt the lump in my throat getting bigger as I sat down next to him on the couch while Lucky stayed a bit further away in the background, simply so that she wouldn't stress me but still grant me moral support.

''Toni, what's wrong?!'' he asked again with concern filling his voice. ''Please tell me!''

Once again, I felt myself burst out in tears. I threw myself in his arms and hugged him close to me as I pressed my head into his chest and cried loudly, desiring nothing more than to feel him close to me. I knew that it was probably the stupidest thing I could have done at that moment. He deserved to have the situation explained to him in a calm and collected manner. He deserved better than to have a crying girl soak his shirt in rivers of tears as she pressed herself against him in an almost possessed manner. But I just couldn't help myself. The very thought of him leaving me was unbearable and I would rather die than live without him!

I wasn't sure what I was expecting him to do. Run away with me? Keep his distance and try to help from afar? Help me plea to my family that they would take care of the child? Suggest that I aborted? I didn't know what I was expecting, all I knew was that I wanted his support and it was far too late to back down now! I released my hold slightly and drowned my sorrow as I cleaned myself up and began explaining the situation with a shaky voice.

I was pregnant. He was going to be a father.

I could see the surprise and dismay spark up in his eyes as I spoke. I knew what he had to be feeling at that moment and I didn't blame him. What was he to do? Here I was, a broken and pregnant nineteen-year-old, depending fully and desperately on him to help me raise a child he had never even asked for. And the man was a criminal for god´s sake! He was a wanted man! What was he supposed to do? He couldn't come live with me at the tower or home in new Zealand for that matter. How was he supposed to raise a kid under these circumstances? How was he supposed to raise kid at all?! He who had never even _had_ a father of his own! I couldn't ask anything from him. I knew for sure that he would push me away...!

''Toni...''

* * *

But he didn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and tightened the released embrace, not caring if Lucky saw us. I could feel his hand run down my hair as he stroked me over the head in an attempt to comfort me. I could feel his breath on my temple as he whispered calming and soothing words into my ear. I could feel his concern dawn over me like a protective cover, stilling my shaking body and easing my troubled mind. I silently wished that the moment would never stop, that he would never release me, never stop with his comforting stroking and whispering. At that moment, I felt content. Even though I knew that the situation was dire, I felt at peace.

''Maybe...'' I had whimpered silently against his shoulder. ''Maybe we should get an ab-''

''Don't!'' he had cut me off. ''Don't... say it!''

He had pulled me closer and I could practically feel his emotions roll off him and onto me. Worry, comfort, insecurity, protectiveness, concern... **love**. The strongest feeling of them all, undoubtedly, love! He had placed his left arm around my back, pulling me close to him while holding my head against his shoulder with his right hand, allowing no space between us.

''Don't even begin...'' he had spoken into my hair as he hugged me close. ''...don't even **begin** to think about aborting our child!''

His voice had been sincere, dead serious, almost scolding... but caring.

''I know you're afraid...!'' he continued. ''This child, we didn't ask for it and it couldn't have come at a more inappropriate time!''

I sobbed and buried my face even deeper in his shoulder, as I somehow felt like this was my fault.

''But!'' he had surprised me. ''Don't **ever** see this child as a curse! Because no matter what we may think right now, it has just as much right to live as you and I have!'' I gasped, as I couldn't believe what I was hearing. ''This is our child, Toni! And It's a blessing!'' He had paused for a while and placed his hand over my abdomen, right over the womb in which his child was coming to life. ''And I want to give it the life I could never have... with a mom and a dad who loves it above everything else.''

_'Oh, lord almighty!'_

''I want this child to be _ours_, Toni!''

I could feel the tears well up again, but this time they weren't tears of sadness or anguish, they were tears of complete, utter joy. Never before had I felt so relieved as I felt then. No words could ever _begin_ to describe the happiness I felt at that moment. I cried. I cried out all of the feelings that had been held up inside of me and he let me. He just kept holding me as I poured out my feelings into his shoulder. God! I loved him so much!

''Don't worry, Toni.'' he had whispered. ''We're in this together and we'll find a way to solve it. I promise!''

* * *

"I promise..." That was what he had said. And he stayed true to his word, although it hurt more than anything I could ever have imagined.

Throughout the twenty years that had been his life he had been known by many names: Jason Todd, Red X, and now: Inmate 4801.

Two days after our talk, the newspapers wouldn't write about anything else than the sensational capture of Red X, the mystical burglar who had finally been apprehended and unmasked by the Titans.

_'I can't believe he would do this...!'_ I thought to myself as I watched the father of the child that was growing in my womb being brought out of the back of a police-car and escorted towards the courthouse as journalists pushed and shouted behind the cordons, begging for an interview.

The trial went by horribly smoothly and during the entire court-session I felt like I would throw up, for more than one reason. I sat at the very front with the other Titans, right behind the defendant´s seating, watching as the man I loved and depended on gave up his freedom, his own **life**, for me. The sooner he had paid his debt to society, the sooner he could be with me and our child. I hated it, but it made sense, which only made me hate it more! Why did it have to be like this?! It was so beautiful and so horrible at the same time! This was the best possible outcome and the worst imaginable. It was for the best _and_ the worst...!

One after one, Jason admitted to every crime he had ever committed, which in the end summed up to six and a half years of incarceration in the Jump City Penitentiary. His cooperative behavior was also taken into consideration, earning him no shortened verdict, but was still noted as a point of interest concerning his rehabilitation-process.

It felt like all I did these days was crying, and I kept doing so silently as the hammer hit the wooden plate and the verdict was passed.

''One final thing, Mr. Todd?'' the judge had said before he left. ''Why this sudden change of heart?''

I had seen a smile spread along his lips as he pondered the question.

''Do you have kids, your honor?''

The judge hesitated for a while before he answered.

''I do.''

Jason had hummed contently.

''Then you know why...!''

* * *

Six and a half years. With good behavior and a lot of luck he could be out even earlier. Maybe even in time for his child´s fourth birthday. I stayed silent as I walked with him to the prison. The only words I spoke to him that day never reached his ears.

''Well, see you in about six and a half years!'' he had joked as he was brought in through the giant steel-gates. His voice and facial-expression had grown serious at the very last second though. ''I love you, Toni!'' was the last thing he had said right before the gates closed and sealed me off from him.

''I love you too...!'' I whispered as I stared at the closed gates.

I could feel a hand being placed on my shoulder and turned around to find Nightwing standing behind me, also looking at the closed gates he had disappeared through.

''He's... not as bad as I thought...!''

Even though I was sadder than I had ever been in my entire life, I couldn't help but to smile when I heard this.

''Yeah...'' I said and turned to give the prison one last look before I turned around and walked away with the others. ''He's not...!''

I just can't believe he would do this...!

* * *

**So, what did ya think? Good? Mediocre? Bad? Let me know, I'd love any and all help to develop my skills as a writer. I love you!**


End file.
